Copper sheets are widely used as windings of magnetic components, therefore, the copper sheets are diversified in structure forms, and develop towards more convenient operation, lower loss, higher reliability and lower costs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional copper winding structure. FIG. 2 is a circuit diagram of a full-wave rectifier circuit having the copper winding structure of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1-2, the copper winding structure comprises a first copper sheet 11 and a second copper sheet 12. The first copper sheet 11 has a first body 111, a first extending part A and a second extending part P located at two ends of the first body 111, respectively. The second copper sheet 12 has a second body 121, a third extending part Q and a fourth extending part B located at two ends of the second body 121, respectively. The first extending part A and the third extending part Q are dotted terminals, the second extending part P and the third extending part Q are connected to form a central tap O, and an arrangement structure of the extending parts are A-O-B from left to right. That is, the first extending part A and the fourth extending part B are on two sides of the central tap O. When applied to the circuit, the first extending part A and the four extending part B need to connect through the holes, which is not convenient to operate. Therefore, it is urgent to develop a copper winding structure to overcome the above shortcomings.